Depression
by loveless9
Summary: Dr Drakken is depressed and hasn't left his room in days Shego tries to save him.


The blue hued man lay in his bed, having only a robe and boxers on. Bottles of hard liquor and Twinkie wrappers littered the floor. Another defeat. A defeat from the red haired teen. He buried his head more and more into the pillow that had the indention of his head. The doctor was going through another one of his many fits of depression.

There was a slight knock on the door that bolted Drakken from his thoughts.

"Eh," he grunted. He heard the door open but never heard it close. He never moved from his place.

"Eh, Dr D," a female voice came up. He knew the all too familiar voice of his sarcastic partner. Her eyes had to adjust to the dark room. She looked at the man she had worked with for quite a while now. She had known his ups and down but one never like this. She watched as he reached for another bottle of bourbon and open the top and started to chug.

"Are you ok, you haven't been out of your room for a few days," she asked. She was concerned for him although she would never show it she knew that being in that room for almost three days straight wasn't healthy and besides it's payday.

"Why do you care," he asked his voice muffled from the pillow. He lifted his head more and took another big drink from the bottle of the warm amber drug. Drakken did drink here and there but he drank a lot more when he was depressed. It numbed him up like there wasn't a care in the world.

"Because," she didn't quite know how to answer that question, "the minions need you to check on a machine they built," she prayed that would work.

"Nice try Shego," he said sitting up taking another drink, "but they haven't been building anything,"

"And how do you know," she asked angry that her lie wasn't working as well as she wished it did.

Taking another drink, "because I haven't heard noises that sound like building dumbling," he said.

'Damn,' Shego thought in her head. She sighed and sat at the foot of his bed, not being able to look at him. She felt her face get hot when she realized that he was only wearing boxers. She started to twirl a piece of her hair awkwardly. She didn't say anything because just being in his presence was sweet.

"Why are you really here," he said lying on his back. He stared at the celling. He just wanted to hear her voice. Maybe that sweet serenade of a voice would bring him back from this deep dank depression hole.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok ya know make sure you weren't dead," Shego answered a little half-heartedly. What she wanted to say was, 'I'm here because I love you and I want to be with you every second, doing something evil.'

"Well I'm fine you can leave now," he only said that to get her away before he started crying or something. Something that would embarrass him. He wanted her to stay but he wouldn't admit it.

"It doesn't look like your fine," She said. It was true.

Drakken sat up, taking another drink of the bourbon. "Listen Shego you aren't my mother I don't need you to keep an eyes on me I can live my own life without you," that was a lie.

Shego stood up in a flurry of rage. Why couldn't he see she was trying to help him?

"Well I don't think drinking 3 bottles of bourbon a day is a good thing, you look like crap, and if you want to escape this hole of your stupidness maybe you should get up and start to plan on getting rid of that brat Kim Possible."

Drakken felt his heart sink. Not only was he depressed but the women he loved was yelling at him.

"Well you know what Shego," he said trying to fight the tears, "maybe you can go and run it yourself if you're so capable. I've given up. I'm done!" he yelled throwing the bottle on the floor. The glass shattered and the amber liquid fell to the floor.

"I can't do this without you Drakken I can't do anything without you," Shego spat not even realizing what she had said.

Drakken's expression softened. She looked at Shego who was blushed a light hue of pink.

"Really," he asked. Butterflies lifted through his stomach. He felt hot and blushed as well. Shego looked at him with an unusual smile. One that wasn't her normal one. It wasn't evil or angry it was loving and caring.

She took a step toward him. "Yeah I only steal things I can't build things like you can."

Drakken blushed with the compliment he was just given. He looked down at her gloved hand and gently grasped it.

"I can't steal like you can I can barely fight," he looked into her light green eyes. She looked at her hand. She blushed more and more with each word Drakken said.

She slowly brought herself to her toes and Drakken leaned down. Their lips met. Sparks flew between the two evil villains. He put his arm around bringing her closer in there kiss. She tasted like a sweet vanilla and Drakken tasted like the bourbon he drank.

They were engulfed in each other arms. After what felt like a pleasure filled century they pulled away. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. She smiled her usual evil grin.

"Let's kick Kim Possible's ass," she said. He lead her out his room with an arm around her waist.


End file.
